The Fashion Series
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Made with Ayumi Uchiha] Mizuki comes to practice with something a bit strange... and that's when it all started...


The Fashion Seires

First of all, I would LOVE to thank Ayumi Uchiha, give a cheer to her!! And second, I would love to thank my choices in glasses which you will soon see in this story. XD

* * *

Gasps were heard. Disgusted groans. Some looked away. Some ran off laughing or screaming their butts off. The school's tennis regulars didn't get enough guts to tell their dear manager (or un-MANager, pun, hehe) that his fashion sense is about as great as poo. No one dared say that his fashion was too "poo-ish" in front of him. Of course, some made fun of him behind his back of course.

Until one brave young Fuji decided to ask his senpai what he was wearing.

"Mizuki-san... what are you wearing?" Yuuta asked making every other regular flinch. Yanagisawa and Atsushi were hiding behind a door so that their manager's wrath wouldn't hurt them. They didn't care about Yuuta's safety, only theirs. Yes, they are mean. But who would want to run 29 laps while wearing cheerleading outfits? No one. That's why they're mean.

Mizuki didn't look up from his clipboard, he only replied, "Why Yuuta-kun, clothes. Why ask? Unless you want me to walk around without them." He was smirking, Yuuta just KNOWS it. He looked up from his clipboard. "Anything else you might want to know, Yuuta-kun?"

Yuuta almost shivered. He took at look at Mizuki's face. Pale face, darkish hair, nothing wrong except for that one thing in front of his gray eyes. Yes, that one object that freaked everyone out so much. IT was purple, very purple. IT was hideous. A hideous thing that stood in front of Mizuki's gray eyes. The thing was horn-rimmed, stars dangled on the sides. Well, at least the stars were yellow. The thing made Mizuki look weird, very weird. Yuuta started harder, the thing had glitters on the lens, making it even harder to see Mizuki's eyes. Mizuki's lips curved yet again for another smirk, "Yuuta-kun, if you loved watching me so much, you can do that tonight if you want..."

"..." Yuuta ran off to the nearest restroom to hurl. Yes, to throw up. No, it wasn't because Mizuki wasn't good looking or anything, it was because every time Mizuki said something, the thing jiggled as his mouth moved and the stars moved around from the lines holding them.

Mizuki shrugged and looked back at his clipboard. He hummed as he continued his work.

"Rock... paper... scissors (dane)..." A few seconds later came a loud cry of, "Darn it, dane!!! Atsushi... do I have to, dane?"

A few moments later, Yanagisawa walked by our dear St. Rudolph manager. He gave Mizuki a pat on the back, flinched when he saw it, and said, "Mizuki, dane, what are you wearing... the purple thing, dane, what is that?" He pointed to the thing in front of the manager's eyes.

Mizuki scowled and politely pushed Yanagisawa's finger away. "That, Yanagisawa-kun, are my new glasses. Now I would be pleased if you didn't call it a thing." He pushed the so-called 'glasses' further up so he could see the paper he was writing on a few minutes ago.

"...you wear glasses, dane?" Yanagisawa asked.

"Well, I do now, Yanagisawa-kun. It's a new fashion trend I've been trying to set." Mizuki said with a smile. "Perhaps you and Atsushi-kun would go with the trend with me?"

"Oh look, dane, I think Akazawa is calling me to... to... I'M LEAVING, DANE!" Yanagisawa rushed off back behind the safety of his and Atsushi's "Mizuki-proof" door.

Time Skip!

Yuuta was still a bit creeped out about the glasses. He didn't dare stare at Mizuki the whole day. Soon, it was practice. He looked around to make sure Mizuki wasn't around and sighed in relief.

The door to the courts opened. Mizuki and the thing (it didn't deserve to be called glasses) stepped in. He called for the team's attention and announced, "Nfu. I would love to say that you'll be participating in my fashion trend. No matter how much you don't want to (not that I was saying you don't, you just have to love purple), you have to." He gave a smile of accomplishment and continued on about the day's practice schedule.

"Atsushi, let's run away together, dane." Yuuta heard Yanagisawa whisper to Atsushi, who ignored him in reply. "Oi Atsushi! Fine, I'll go with some cute girl, dane. See if I care, dane!"

Yuuta sighed. Sometimes, he wondered if it was a good idea to leave Seigaku... Atsushi was probably thinking the same thing...

'Darn. I hear they even have Strawberry Shortcake Saturday. Maybe I should have gone to Seigaku.' Yuuta thought dryly.

Mizuki gasped. "What did you say, Yuuta-kun?" he asked.

"I said nothing!" he replied.

"You said something about transferring!" Mizuki shouted.

"Oooops." Yuuta scratched the back of his head. "I said.. er… trying on your glasses, Mizuki-san. I, er.. love them." He lied.

There was no stopping now. Mizuki would give him hell if he said he wanted to transfer to Seigaku. It was time to wear the Glasses of Gayness (TM).

Yuuta gulped. Mizuki smirked.

And then, everything went black.

"—can't deal with this. The Nationals should be just around the corner and – Yuuta-kun! You're awake!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Mizuki-san? What happened?" Yuuta asked.

"You fainted, dane." Yanagisawa answered. Why he was still there is a mystery to all of us.

"Why are you still here?" Yuuta asked, representing our question.

"Mizuki said he'd give me a stuffed duck if I stayed." He answered.

"Okkkay." Yuuta answered.

"Oh, Yuuta-kun! You look absolutely stunning!" Mizuki shouted.

Yuuta froze. Wait. Something was missing in Mizuki's face. The.. the Glasses of Gayness (TM) are missing!! Gasp!

And then he touched his face.

"Yuuta looks like a clown on steroids, dane!"

And then he fainted again.

THE NEXT DAY

'I knew I should have gone to Seigaku.' Yuuta thought darkly. He was standing behind Mizuki. The whole St. Rudolph team formed a single line.

What were they doing in a single line?

They were parading around the streets.

While wearing the Glasses of Gayness (TM).

With a poster.

"Down with Contacts!

Up With Glasses!"

"It doesn't rhyme, dane!" Yanagisawa protested,

"Yeah. It's stupid." Atsushi agreed.

"I say it rhymes so it rhymes!" Mizuki exclaimed.

'He has his period again.' Yuuta thought.

"WHAT?" Mizuki shouted.

Woah. Mizuki is psychic. Either that or Yuuta just speaks his thoughts most of the time.

MEANWHILE

Atobe flipped his phone close. "He's starting a trend! How vile of him! Ore-sama can't stand this!"

He looked at his team mates and smirked.

'Damn,' Hyoutei though bitterly as dark clouds began forming on top of the tennis courts.

Gakuto raised his hand. "May I be excused for the rest of my life, buchou?"

"Uh, I think I heard Shishido-san calling me..." Choutaro said, sweat dropping.

"But I'm right here." Shishido answered.

"Not you, Shishido-san. The other Shishido-san." Choutaro rolled his eyes in another direction.

Shishido nodded. "Yeah, we have to see that Shishido." The two ran off.

"Kabaji," Atobe commanded. "bring the two back." He snapped his fingers.

"Usu." Kabaji ran at full speed and a few moments later, he had Shishido on his shoulder and had Choutaro by the arm.

"Now... what should we start wearing?" Atobe silently asked himself.

"Oh! oh! We can wear anti-Kikumaru shirts!! It's be so awesome! Down with Kikumaru, Up with Gakuto!!" Mukahi exclaimed.

"Ah, Ore-sama will think of that." Atobe said, then thought, 'In Ore-sama's funeral that is.' (Well, no one said Atobe was GOING to die and no one said if he did die, he was going to invite GAKUTO.)

"Oh! Everyone gets to have a down with Kikumaru JACKET!" Gakuto shouted once again.

"Yeah... no." Shishido said, shaking his head.

"Gekokujyou, rubber shoes." Hiyoshi made up outta nowhere.

"...Great idea, Hiyoshi." Atobe said. "You deserve..."

"To be buchou." Hiyoshi finished for him.

"No. You deserve to buy Ore-sama lunch tomorrow."

"..." Hiyoshi walked away.

"Rubber shoes? Sounds so fun." Shishido said sarcastically.

"Oh! Can we make it blue and have our Hyoutei symbol on it?" Jiroh exclaimed after waking up a few moments ago. "No, we should make it red and have Marui-kun's name imprinted on the bottom!!!"

"Yes for the Hyoutei, no for the Marui." Atobe answered. He dialed a number on his cell phone. "Yes, it's Ore-sama. Make shoes, rubber... by tomorrow. Hyoutei symbol, blue."

Hyoutei can just TELL something BAD is going to happen, except Jiroh. Jiroh was too happy dreaming about... stuff.

Next Day

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

Jiroh laughed. "I like my shoes, they squeak!!" Squeak! Squeak!

"Shut up, Jiroh. I'm trying to concentrate on my papers!" Shishido yelled.

"Ok."

"Thanks."

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"JIROH."

"Sorry, Shishido..."

Just then, Atobe slammed the door open (elegantly, sorta) and said, "Good news, our trend is catching up to the "Glasses of Gayness (TM)" trend. Heh, if it's thought by Ore-sama, of course it'll be a hit."

"Actually, we should thank Hiyoshi!" Jiroh cried. "He thought of it!"

Hiyoshi, who was in the very room, blushed and looked away and mumbled something like, "It was so random..."

Meanwhile...

"Saa, nee-chan, you're done?" Fuji Syuusuke asked, opening his eyes to see the fabric.

"Ah, Syuusuke, you can take it to school." Yumiko replied, smiling.

SCHOOL... Tennis Practice

"...Fuji, we have to wear this why?" Tezuka asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Saa, it's a project my sister was working on..." Fuji lied with ease.

"And why does it say, Down with Mitulis and up with Fujis?" Momo asked. (Hey! At least THIS one rhymes!)

"Because we thought it was a nice thing to put on." Fuji replied.

"Nya, why does it have a picture of Mizuki from St. Rudolph crossed out?" Eiji pointed to the picture on his shirt.

"We ran out of pictures to put, so we put this one on." Fuji smiled.

Ryoma scowled. "Che, why is it pink?"

"Pink is better than purple, Echizen."

"..."

"Senpai, how long do we have to wear this?" Kaidoh asked.

"Until I say so."

"..."

Seigaku had a very, extremely long, and awkward silence.

Meanwhile...

"Everyone is catching other trends." Mizuki said. "We need more people to follow our way!" He pushed his glasses.

"..." No one dared to speak.

"YES WE DO NEED MORE PEOPLE!" Mizuki suddenly exclaimed, making everyone jump.

* * *

Thanks to Ayumi Uchiha for this! Finally! It's posted! 


End file.
